


Every Minute

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Michiru sneezed twice prior to a frown.





	Every Minute

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Michiru sneezed twice prior to a frown. *Live every minute like it's your last* she thought. Michiru turned to a worried Hotaru and began to smile. ''I'm happy we're together,'' she informed Hotaru. She closed her eyes and expected to die before she recovered a few hours later. Happy every minute.

 

THE END


End file.
